Encounters with the Rain
by DiaryOfADeadGirl
Summary: Yaoi/ Shonen-ai. Written for Zemyx day. Zexion doesn't get why Demyx likes the rain so much.


Zemyx – Rain

Zexion's P.O.V.

Zexion squinted through the window of The Castle That Never Was. In the distance, atop Memory's Skyscraper, he saw a familiar blonde standing in the rain. Demyx raised his face to the down fall of water with a blissful smile on his face. Zexion didn't get it, what was so great about getting wet? He watched as the blonde lifted his arms as if to embrace an old friend.

Out of nowhere, a beautiful figure appeared beside Demyx. She appeared to be made out of water. She was graceful even as she simply stood there next to the blonde. Every movement she made seemed to be suspended for a moment. If the wind tousled her watery hair, it would stay suspended in the air for a moment before falling to rest once more upon her back. Her dress would trail behind her when she moved before settling once more. Zexion wondered if she was something Demyx conjured up to keep him company. He didn't think the blonde would be one to be lonely; he was always with Axel, after all.

Demyx turned away from the girl as she reached out to him. The blonde's lips moved, but Zexion couldn't make out what they were saying. The blunette stepped away from the window with a final look back at the scene. It was obvious to him that the girl like Demyx. Zexion felt this kind of rage toward the girl. He knew this feeling from before he lost his heart. Why was he jealous of her? Because she got to spend more time with the blonde that he felt so affectionate towards? He sighed, deciding it didn't matter; he didn't have a heart anyway.

Demyx's P.O.V.

Demyx turned away from the girl as she reached out to him. "I can't love you," he murmured, "I don't have a heart." Demyx used the excuse he so despised to keep her away from him. His 'heart' longed for another. The funny thing was, it wasn't a girl he longed for either. Sure, Zexion had girlish features, but the blunette was definitely a guy.

"Aren't you the one who's always saying 'Oh, we do too have hearts'?" she asked with a patience only a good friend would have. "I know how lonely you are, Demyx," she whispered, "I know your pain. I hate seeing you like this. What is it that ails your 'heart'?"

"I wish I could return your feelings – I really do – but my 'heart' is already taken. You deserve more than I can give you anyways," Demyx sighed, "You're too good for me." He smiled sadly at the young female water clone.

"Demyx, you and I both know that no one else would have me," she returned his sad smile.

"What about one of the strapping young male water clones?" Demyx asked with sarcasm.

"I suppose they'll suffice, but you'll always be the one I want," her voice was so sad that Demyx realized if she wasn't already made of water, she would have tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Demyx sighed, "You've always been there for me, but I can't seem to get him out of my mind."

"If you love it, let it go, and if you're lucky, it'll come back to you," she quoted, "I know it's doubtful, but I figure I still have a chance. I might get lucky. Maybe in the future."

"Depends on Zexion," Demyx sighed.

"I'm okay with being second best, and if you need to settle, I'll still be here," she whispered before disappearing into the rain.

Zexion's P.O.V.

Zexion dark-corridored to Memory's Skyscraper to see just what was so special about the rain; he sat there for awhile before it finally started to pour. The rain felt good on his head – cool, but not freezing. It felt as if it was cleansing him; he felt as if he could release his problems into the rain and they would wash away. After a few moments, the girl appeared.

"You are not Demyx," she stated.

"No," Zexion replied, looking out over the other buildings through the downpour.

"He is very lonely, you know," she said, sitting down next to him on the precarious ledge.

"I don't get why though. He always has people near him. He's always with Axel – and when he's not with Axel, he with you," Zexion said with exasperation.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy, blue-one? He wants one he does not think he can have. Tell me, what is your name?" she asked politely.

"Zexion," the blunette said.

"Ah, so you are the one he so longs for. I see why. You are an intelligent individual, and filled with many contradicting emotions," she sighed.

"I don't have a heart. No heart – no emotions," Zexion responded mechanically.

"If you do not have a heart, how do you love him, Zexion? And you do love him, I can tell by the way you speak of him and by the fact that you came to his place," she objected.

"I-"

"Arpeggio?" Demyx's voice was almost drowned out by the pounding of the rai

"I must go. He loves you, Zexion. He deserves one such as yourself. You must make the decision. Choose wisely," and with that, Arpeggio disappeared.

"Zexion?" Demyx gasped as he approached, "Was that just Arpeggio leaving?"

"It was," Zexion nodded. His hair was plastered to his face and he brushed it out of his eyes so he could better see the blonde.

"What did she say to you? I've rarely known her to talk to anyone but me," Demyx said.

"She thought I was you at first. She said plenty, but only one thing really stood out to me," Zexion sighed. Zexion had a feeling that it was now or never, "She told me to make a decision."

"What kind of decision?" Demyx asked.

"I get why you come out here. The rain, it helps you think. It helped me make my decision – I love you, Demyx. It matters not to me what Superior says about not having hearts, I love you, and I would chose you over the Organization any day. That's my decision," Zexion said quietly, his words almost being whipped away by the wind.

"Zexion, I-," Demyx whispered, "I love you too." Demyx gently took Zexion's face in his hand, guiding the blunette's lips to his own. "I would choose you too."


End file.
